Lost and Found
by DracoXloveXme1
Summary: 'On the One Year Anniversary of Tia Stokes's disappearance, something miraculous happens. She is returned to her doorstep, but as a baby. Who took her that fateful night and why and how has her age been altered' (Warning: Mentions of past abuse AND FOUL LANGUAGE... Friendship and eventual romance.) read and review


Chapter One

Sam's POV

There was a knock at the door, I paused glancing at the clock that read six o'clock as I moved to open the door. What I saw on the other side shocked me. Sitting in the doorway was a toddler. She looked familiar, but from where? Then it hit me, "Tia, is that you?" I asked.

She looked at me smiling and giggled. "Sammy."

"Yes, it's me, baby girl," I said and walked over, picking her up and hugging her. "Emily," I called loudly as I covered Tia's ears to protect her from the noise.

"Yeah, Sam?" She questioned only to stop when she saw Tia in my arms.

"What happened to Tia?"

I saw Tia tilt her head to the, side like a confused puppy. She was too cute. I shook my head, glancing at Emily, asking her to pass me the phone so I could call Nick. She quietly left the room. It wasn't long before she came back, phone in hand.

"I think we should pick up some stuff for her; diapers, clothes, baby food..." She commented, handing me the phone.

"Okay," I agreed, paying more attention to the phone than Emily as I started dialing Nick's number. Only when the door slammed in her rush did I notice she was already leaving.

"Hey, Sam, what up?"

"I heard a knock on the door and when I opened it, I found Tia on my doorstep. Nick, she's a toddler," I explained, disbelief coloring my tone.

"Tia? A toddler? Sam, what the heck are you talking about?"

"She was on my door step. I just found her and she's only, like, one year old!" I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm calling a doctor; get here now."

"...I'll be right there." With that, he hung up.

I glanced at Tia, giving her a once over.

"I missed you so much, but what happened to you?"

Emily smiled, cooing. I returned the expression as I carried her into the living room. Setting her down gently I went to phone Dr. Cullen, grimacing at the thought of him in my house.

"Hello, Carlisle," I greeted formally. "Can you take a look at my niece?"

"Of course," he replied as Emily was walking back into house, three bags in hand.

"Are you back already?" I asked, noticing everything she was carrying.

"No, but I got diapers, powder, oil and formula, some bottles, and I got some clothes out that were Claire's when she was little."

I laid Tia on the floor, taking off her filthy and torn clothes. She was covered in scars, bruises, and cuts. "Emily, she's hurt."

After her wounds had been bandaged and her diaper changed, the little toddler attempted to scurry away.

"Tia, sit still, please."

I put her in a pink bodysuit with 'Daddy's Princess' written across the front in bold letters. It looked adorable on her.

"Sammy, I hungwy," Tia cried in a cute, babyish voice.

"Okay, baby girl. Let's get you something to eat." I picked up her and I carried her into the kitchen. "Emily, could you prepare some of that formula, please?"

"Of course," she replied as she went to the fridge and pulled out some baby formula. She put it in the microwave and pulled it out when it was warm enough. She tested it on her arm.

"Here you go, Tia," Emily handed the bottle to the little girl. Tia took it but didn't do anything with it. Of course, she wouldn't be able to drink on her own.

"Tia, do you need help, sweetie?" I asked her and she looked up at me with wide eyes.

I took the bottle from her, scooped her into my arms and I sat down where she previously was. Then I plopped Tia onto my lap and put the bottle to her lips.

"Drink." I commanded.

She put her lips and she began to drink it greedily.

"Sam, I am going back out to get rest of the stuff we need for her," Emily announced and I nodded in reply. She gave me a kiss on the lips as she walked passed me to the door. The sensation lingered even after she was gone. God, I really loved this woman.

After a while, Tia was done with the bottle and I walked into the living room with her. I heard a car pull up and I immediately caught the scent of Doctor Cullen.

"Come in, Carlisle." I said, opening the door.

"Hello, Sam. Oh, hi there, sweetie." He said as he noticed Tia.

"Carlisle, meet my niece Tia; the girl who went missing when she was sixteen. We think she was kidnapped."

"How peculiar. She appears to be about ten months old."

I heard two cop cars begin to blare outside. As the sound began to die down, the youngest member of my pack, Seth, called out to me. As I opened the door to check on all the commotion, Nick came running at the house.

"Nick, can you watch her?" I asked. "I need to see what Seth wants."

"Of course, I will." He said. "Oh, baby girl, it's okay, daddy is here," Nick babbled in baby talk.

"Dada! Dada!" she cried.

I walked outside. "Yes, Seth?" I asked.

"You forgot about the meeting?" He asked.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I'll be right back, wait here." I said as I ran back. "I'll be back soon, baby girl." I said, kissing Tia's forehead.

Nick's POV.

I was trying not to think about Tia; it had been an entire year since her disappearance. I had just walked into the locker room when my phone rang. It was Sam.

"Hey, Sam, what up?" I asked.

"I heard a knock on the door and when I opened it, I found Tia on my doorstep. Nick, she's a toddler," he said, making me freeze.

"Tia? A toddler? Sam, what the heck are you talking about?" I said in shock.

"She was on my door step. I just found her and she's only, like, one year old! I'm calling a doctor; get here now." Sam's voice sounded through the phone.

"...I'll be right there."

As soon as I was able to move again, I hurried to D.B. Russell's office.

"D.B.!" I yelled as I entered his working space.

"Yes, Nick, what is it? Please, have a seat," he said, pointing to the chair on the other side of his desk.

"You know my daughter was kidnapped a year ago. My brother just called, saying he's found her. She's with him in La Push, Washington."

"W-what do you need?" My boss asked, shocked.

"Let me go down there, with Greg and Sara. I'll call you once I get there." He studied me a moment, and gave in.

"Okay, I think three people is enough. Just, be careful, Nick," D.B. warned me, before yelling for Sara and Greg.

Both eagerly came into D.B.'s office, answering to their boss' yell.

I looked at them and spoke up, "Road trip to Washington. It looks like Tia is back."

"That's great! We're in, of course. Is it just us?" Sarah asked.

I nodded in reply, turning to D.B. once more, "If you don't mind, I'm taking some time off after we've figured out what happened."

D.B. looked at me with understanding in his eyes, "Of course, Nick."

"Should we take the same car, or different ones?" Greg asked.

"Two cars, definitely." Sara answered thoughtfully. "Nick, you should bring your car; we don't want to get stuck in Washington."

"Good idea." I agreed impatiently; I needed to get to Washington. Walking into the locker room I gather my stuff and grabbed my investigation kit before rushing out of the room.

"Sara, Greg, I need to go to a store before we head over to La Push." I said.

"Okay, but what store?" Sara asked, giving me a quizzical look.

"Babies R us." I said.

Both were confused, but knew better than to question the decision.

I got into my car and drove out the parking lot drive to the store. Once there, I parked my car and pulled my phone out, dialing a number. After a few moments, a woman answered.

"Hey, Emily, is there any baby stuff you need me to get her?"

"Oh, that'd be great! We need a crib, some clothing, diaper stuff, a Columbia Outfitter Diaper Bag, some bottles, baby food, a car seat, Baby Gear, baby tub and bathing stuff."

"I can manage that. Thanks, Emily." I ended the call and decided to get all the things Emily had asked for and then some. I walked into the store and started to shop, filling up my cart until I could barely see where I was going.

* * *

Kyahh, please review...


End file.
